Getting Over Arthur Kirkland
by Lynn Heartnet
Summary: One sided crushes aren't fun, America's got to learn this the hard way. But he has his friend Japan looking out for him, maybe doing more than that even...


America sighed and adjusted his position again, even when he was stressed like this, he was still hyper. He was sitting on the porch of Japan's house with the aforementioned Asian nation. The two of them were silently watching the cherry blossoms fall from their perch on the tree, spinning into the orange glow of the sunset. Japan turned to glance worriedly at his friend for not the first time, it was unusual for America to be so quiet. Anyone who knew him, knew that he was always shouting and yelling about whatever came to mind. However, now he sat quietly and thoughtfully, watching the pink flowers.  
"Well…I better get goin'." America sighed as he stood, dusting off his blue jeans.  
"America-san, wait." Japan turned and padded into his house, leaving America waiting with a confused tilt to his head. He reappeared again with two slim red boxes of pocky.  
"Here, you enjoyed them so much last time that I thought…" Japan offered the boxes to America. America grinned and accepted the snacks, finally starting to seem a little like his old self again.  
"Thanks, Kiku, you're such a bro!" Japan didn't understand what "being a bro" meant, but always nodded politely whenever America said it (which was often). America slung on his jacket and was about to leave when Japan called out to him again.  
"America-san…I-I consider us very close friends, and if there is something bothering you…I would like for you to tell me." Japan nodded with a determined look. He always hated it that the happy ball of energy that was America had rolled to a stop and become so gloomy. America sighed and walked back over to Japan, a confused and anguished look on his face.  
"Well…you see, it's about England." He sat down, and Japan did the same, sitting on his heels in the style that America could never mimic for long without falling or hurting himself. Japan nodded when he heard the British nation's name. Awhile back, America had admitted to having feelings for the grumpy island nation, but didn't want to push him because he was sure it was one-sided.  
"I mean I used to be crazy for him, but now…I'm losing my patience, and whenever we fight, it isn't fun anymore. Everything he says to me feels like a punch to the gut, and I'm just tired…tired of being rejected, tired of hiding my feelings, tired of dropping hints in case he ever comes to love me." America drew his knees up to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut so that they would not betray him with tears. Japan lay a hand on America's broad quivering shoulder.  
"America-kun…" he murmured, dropping to a more casual honorific. "Why don't you stay here tonight? Bathe in the hot springs, I will make breakfast tomorrow, and you can see the sakura on more time before you return home…it will give you a way to relax." America tackle hugged Japan, wiping his frustrated tears on his sleeve. Japan tried not to squirm at the blatant and slightly disrespectful touch, reminding himself that American customs were different from his own.  
"Japan, you're always so nice to me." America laughed through his tears, hugging Kiku tightly. Japan found himself hugging America back despite himself.  
"Go relax now America-kun, I will prepare dinner."

Japan walked by the hot springs, and saw America waist deep in the steaming water. He was stress eating his pocky, three at a time. Japan wondered why Americans had the need to "eat their feelings". Perhaps it was because they felt they needed to fill some emptiness, or maybe they felt comfort in the grease, salt, and chocolate.  
America pulled absentmindedly on his dog tags, and ran a wet hand through his ash blonde hair. Japan felt a familiar blush come to his cheeks as he watched the attractive man.  
"…I must go prepare dinner for my guest." He scolded himself, and walked off before America could notice he was there.

"Another burger, fatass? I swear, git, you are going to drop dead of a heatattack." America tried to focus on his burger, and tried to ignore England as he insulted him. Normally this is when he would have said: "I don't gain weight! I gain AWESOME!" but he just wasn't feeling it today.  
Kiku doesn't call me fat…America thought. And when he asks me to eat healthy, he actually ASKS me, and he makes delicious healthy food for me…  
America headed for the door, leaving England confused by the lack of retorts.  
"Oi! I'm talking to you, wanker!" he called out to Alfred.  
"Just shut up England! I', not in the mood and you're! You're!... You're bugging me!" America yelled and slammed the door shut, leaving a befuddled England, and a nervous France and China who were pretending to not notice the fight, in his wake.  
America was stomping angrily down the hallway when Japan silently approached. America crumpled up the paper from his hamburger and threw it at a nearby trashcan. When it missed, he stamped his foot and cursed, which was a little out there for just missing a shot.  
"America-san…" Japan walked towards his angry friend with a worried expression.  
"Oh thank god you're here, Kiku, I've had such a day." America sighed, leaning against Japan's shoulder. Japan blushed at the sudden contact and pulled away. America blinked, surprised by the reaction.  
"Something wrong, Japan?"  
"…America-san…Watashi wa anata o aishite." Japan blushed.  
"…come again?" America asked, proving the theory that if you know three languages you're trilingual, two you are bilingual, one you are American.  
"…nothing…" Japan blushed more, and then slowly and gently took the American's hand in his own.  
"Did I just miss something important?" America asked, suddenly realizing the atmosphere and drawing closer to Japan.  
"N-no! I won't be saying it again! If you didn't understand then it's your fault!" Japan protested, his face bright red.  
Later that week America would be purchasing an Japanese to English dictionary, and then making a hasty and happy visit to Kiku's place….

* * *

**My Japanese is born of google translate please don't shoot me, correct me, or call me a weeaboo, I just wanted Japan to say I love you and not have America understand it at first so lol seeing as I'm in French class not Japanese I googled it! **

**this is an old one I uploaded on my deviant account so I don't know if it's any good**


End file.
